roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-Infinite Mode
Note: for the Infinite Mode page, go Here (TheV1ruSS can edit only where I said) About Pre-Infinite Mode Pre-Infinite Mode is a level 0 to 3 Infinite Mode. Unlike Infinite Mode, it only has 50 waves and it is used to host players who have levels 0 to 3 in Infinite Mode. Waves Types in Pre-Infinite Mode *Wave - a normal wave *BossWave - a wave with a boss *RushWave - a wave with more than 10 zombies in a rush *MainBossWave - a wave with one of the main bosses *FinaleWave - the final wave in this mode Waves in Pre-Infinite Mode Note: TheV1ruSS can edit this section without permission except these waves which would be in bold and italic means he can only add the main boss of this wave and the exclusive tower while every other person needs permission Act 1 - unlocked by default *Wave1 - *Wave2 - *Wave3 - *Wave4 - *Wave5 - 8 Slow, 2 Ghost Mini Void Warrior *Wave6 - *Wave7 - *RushWave1 - 15 Normal, 6 Speedy, 5 Slow, 1 Boss1, 1 Dark Assassin *Wave9 - *BossWave1 - 7 Hidden, 1 Golem Warrior *Wave11 - *Wave12 - *Wave13 - *Wave14 - *BossWave2 - 20 Mystery, 1 HitmanBoss1 *Wave16 - *Wave17 - *RushWave2 - *BossWave3 - 6 Mystery, 8 Slow, 4 Hidden, 2 Boss1, 1 BerserkerBoss2 *Wave20 - Act 2 - requires 1000 exp *Wave21 - *Wave22 - *Wave23 - *Wave24 - *MainBossWave1 - Jack and Halloween 2017 enemies *BossWave4 - 12 Lightning, 1 ArchmageBoss3 *Wave27 - *Wave28 - *RushWave3 - *MainBossWave2 - Santabot and Christmas 2017 enemies Act 3 - requires 2500 exp *Wave31 - *Wave32 - *WaveBoss5 - 1 Boss3, 2 Hidden Boss, 10 Mystery, 3 Boss3, 12 Mystery2, 1 RoyalBoss4 *Wave34 - *MainBossWave3 - King Jack and Halloween 2018 enemies *BossWave6 - *Wave37 - *Wave38 - *WaveBoss7 - *MainBossWave4 - Frosty and Winter 2019 enemies Act 4 - requires 5000 exp *WaveBoss8 - *RushWave4 - *WaveBoss9 - *RushWave5 - *MainBossWave5 - Void, Frosty, King Jack, Santabot, and Jack *RushWave6 - *RushWave7 - *RushWave8 - *BossWave10 - Act 5 (the finale) - requires 10000 exp *MainBossWave6 - All Bosses from BossWaves1 to 10, All Bosses from MainBossWave5, and a new boss (Reward: 100 credits + an exclusive tower) Enemies Note: TheV1ruSS can also edit this section but he can only add 30 new enemies Exclusive Enemies (TheV1ruSS can add here only 5 enemies) * Server Annihilator: Only some "Admins" and Head Admins can spawn. * Sanoof: Only Planet3earth and "Creators" of this can spawn. Normal Enemies that are spawned each wave (TheV1ruSS can add here 25 enemies that consist of these: 10 normal enemies, 10 bosses, 4 Servants and 1 final boss).(You can give me more ideas. Sure, I will give you some ideas later) Early Game (waves 1 to 15) *Ghost Mini Void Warrior - appears at wave 5 *Dark Assassin - appears at wave 8 *Golem Warrior - appears at wave 10 *HitmanBoss1 - appears at wave 15 Mid Game (waves 16 to 28) *BerserkerBoss2 - appears at wave 19 *ArchmageBoss3 - appears at wave 26 Late Game (waves 29 to 40) *RoyalBoss4 - appears at wave 33 The Finale (waves 41 to 50) * EXP in this mode *Level 0 - default level *Level 1 - requires 500 EXP (5x10x10) *Level 2 - requires 5,000 EXP (5x10x10x10) *level 3 - requires 50,000 EXP (5x10x10x10x10) How to gain EXP *beating a normal wave - 5 exp *beating a rush wave - 10 exp *beating a boss wave - 25 exp *beating a main boss wave - 50 exp *unlocking an act - 75 exp *triumphing the game - 100 exp *triumphing the game 3 times - 250 exp *triumphing the game 5 times - 500 exp *triumphing the game 10 times - 750 exp *triumphing the game 25 times - 1000 exp (from this point, you will get 1000 exp each triumph) Category:Fanmade Idea